Ela e ele
by Laarc
Summary: Os sentimentos mudam com o tempo... e mudanças podem ser muito confusas. BBRae
1. A repulsão

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Nota da autora: Olá a todos! Pois é, depois de uma eternidade afastada do mundo das fics, eu estou de volta (não sei por quanto tempo)! rsrs Bem, essa fic BBRae é bem curtinha e conta com alguns capítulos bem rápidos! Espero que gostem!<p>

Um abraço,

Laarc!

* * *

><p>Ela e ele - Primeira parte<p>

A Repulsão

Ela podia não se lembrar perfeitamente da primeira vez que ele a evitou, mas não lhe restava dúvida alguma de que houve sim uma primeira vez. E depois dessa primeira vez, da qual ela não se recordava muito bem, ele continuou a evitá-la várias e várias vezes seguidas. Era um olhar desviado, uma resposta curta e grossa (isso quando ele resolvia respondê-la), um grunhido um tanto quanto irritado toda vez que ela se aproximava, ou até mesmo a ausência dele quando ela estava por perto. E ela sabia que ele estava mentindo toda vez que falava que estava com muito sono para participar da noite de filmes, ou quando alegava que não queria passear no shopping com os seus amigos por ter "coisas muito importantes para fazer" na reclusão do seu quarto. Sim... eram mentiras... meras desculpas inventadas... e ela sabia que era tudo por causa dela.

Claro que quando tudo isso começou, ela não pôde evitar de se sentir um pouco aliviada. Aliviada porque ele não mais a perturbava durante suas sessões de meditação, não mais insistia que ela provasse um pouco de tofu, não mais a obrigava a escutar suas piadinhas infames e sem graça. Mas, com o passar do tempo, essa sensação de alívio e calma foi, aos poucos, se transformando em algo diferente. Algo ruim, que pesava no peito, que a incomodava e a distraía, comprometendo sua concentração, porque agora ela só conseguia se concentrar nele... ou melhor, na falta que ele fazia.

E esse algo, a princípio, foi batizado por ela mesma como incômodo. Mas ela sabia que apesar daquela sensação estranha a incomodar de verdade, ela não era um simples incômodo. Era mais do que isso. Mais forte que isso.

E mais dolorido também.

Mas, por ser teimosa como uma mula empacada, antes de admitir que as ações daquele jovem e esverdeado rapaz a machucavam, ela resolveu conferir novos nomes a essa dorzinha alojada em seu peito... ou mais precisamente em seu coração.

Dessa forma, essa dor chata virou amolação, frustração, aborrecimento, desalento e...

….e finalmente se tornou mágoa.

Com a mágoa nasceu a saudade, e ela quase se odiou por descobrir e por assumir para si mesma que sentia falta dele em sua vida. _Quase_...

Mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, não havia como negar que realmente sentia saudade de ouvir a voz dele, sempre tão alegre e jovial. Sentia saudade daquela risada tão gostosa e sincera. Sentia saudade de sorrir por causa dele... e até mesmo sentia falta de negar que era sempre ele o responsável por colocar um sorriso naqueles lábios tão sérios. Claro que ela continuava a escutar a voz dele, continuava a ouvir a sua risada... mas nada mais era direcionado a ela, porque ele não mais falava com ela, não mais ria com ela... e não mais fazia o menor dos esforços para fazê-la sorrir.

Assim, como não havia mais motivo, ou razão, ou pretexto para que ela sorrisse... ela, então, parou de sorrir.

E sem esboçar nem mesmo o menor dos sorrisos, ela seguiu os seus dias. E era engraçado... era engraçado como ninguém pareceu notar o que aconteceu entre aqueles dois. Ninguém mais notou como eles se afastaram tanto. Ninguém notou como eles não mais conversavam, ou riam, ou trocavam ofensas... ninguém mais notou como eles não brigavam mais e nem como faziam mais as pazes... e ninguém notou como ela parou de sorrir.

Ninguém notou... com exceção dele. E lá no fundo ele sabia que essa mudança que ocorrera com ela era por culpa dele.

Ele nunca contou a ninguém, mas sempre que ele a fazia sorrir, sempre que a via esboçando o mais imperceptível dos sorrisos, o seu peito explodia em felicidade. Porque ele sabia que ela sorria para ele. E para mais ninguém.

Mas, de repente, alguma coisa aconteceu com ele. Alguma coisa que ele não tinha a menor ideia de como explicar... alguma coisa extremamente perigosa.

Ele sentia. Sentia seu coração bater mais rápido, sua pulsação acelerar, sua boca secar, suas pernas fraquejarem. Sentia suas mãos suarem como nunca suaram antes. Se sentia mais nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo, mais tímido e acanhado. Se sentia inibido e abafado. Se sentia encurralado. E tudo isso acontecia quando ela estava por perto. Tudo isso acontecia quando ela resolvia fixar aqueles olhos – vibrantes, perfeitos, incríveis – nele, ou quando ela o tocava levemente no ombro com aqueles dedos tão delicados e macios, ou quando ela falava com ele usando aquela voz tão... tão... ele não conseguia descrever, mas o simples fato de escutar aquela voz era suficiente para paralisá-lo por completo.

E isso era perigoso. Ficar perto dela era um perigo sem precedentes. Então ele resolveu se afastar.

Ele não se lembrava exatamente quando foi a primeira vez que se forçou a desviar o olhar dela, ou quando fez um esforço sobre-humano para não a responder, ou quando deixou escapar sem querer um grunhido quando ela estava por perto. Mas essas atitudes foram se repetindo... se repetindo... e se repetindo.

Na verdade, elas se repetiram tanto que eles não mais conversavam. Não mais discutiam. Eles nem sequer se olhavam. Bem... ela podia não olhar mais para ele, mas ele continuava a olhá-la sem que ela percebesse. E foi assim, vigiando-a, olhando-a disfarçadamente, que ele notou que ela não mais sorria.

E nesse exato momento ele sentiu o seu peito doer, porque, de alguma forma, ele sentiu a dor no peito dela.

Uma dor que ele mesmo causou.


	2. A primeira atração

Ela e Ele - Segunda Parte

A primeira atração

Ela nunca se esqueceu de quando ele a olhou pela primeira vez. Bem, não foi exatamente a primeira vez, mas já fazia tanto tempo que ela não sentia mais aqueles olhos verde-oliva fixos nela, que pareceu sim ser a primeira vez.

Foi num 31 de dezembro.

Os heróis titânicos de toda a América resolveram se reunir na Torre Titã da cidade de Jump para comemorarem juntos a virada de ano. E em meio a muitos risos, a conversas sem fim e comilanças exageradas, ela sentiu uma mão repousar em seu ombro, uma boca se aproximar de sua orelha e palavras serem sussurradas em seu ouvido.

Havia um misto de sensualidade e perigo naqueles gestos para ela tão desconhecidos e, com o coração estranhamente acelerado e sentindo um indesejado frio na barriga, ela não encontrou forças para recusar uma dança.

Uma dança com Aqualad.

E foi nesse momento que ela sentiu que alguém a observava. Desviando o olhar do belo rapaz a sua frente, que a guiava com tanta graça pelo salão, a moça permitiu que seus olhos violetas vagassem a procura do seu desconhecido observador. E não demorou muito até o encontrar.

Porque lá estava ele.

Sozinho, de pé e apoiado contra uma pilastra. Lá estava ele.

Com uma mão no bolso da calça jeans e a outra segurando firmemente um copo relativamente cheio. Lá estava ele.

E por lá mesmo ele permaneceu. Parado, mas atento. Seus olhos, que mais pareciam duas bulicas esverdeadas, seguiam o casal por todo o lugar.

E ela podia jurar que não o viu piscar uma única vez.

10...

Ao som da contagem regressiva, a música parou. E a dança também. Mas as mãos do belo herói da Costa Leste não deixaram de segurar com firmeza a fina cintura da acanhada e misteriosa heroína da cidade de Jump.

9...

Ela olhou com estranheza para aquelas mãos tão... possessivas e... poderia ela dizer "atrevidas" também?

8...

Ela viu que, apesar da distância, ele também olhou para aquelas mãos. As mãos de outro... no corpo dela.

E ela percebeu que ele não gostou nada, mas nada mesmo do modo como Aqualad a mantinha perto de si.

7...

Ela prendeu a respiração e ele levou o copo à boca, saboreando a bebida vagarosamente.

6...

De repente, seus olhos violetas se fixaram nos dele, como se hipnotizada por aquela imensidão de apenas verde. E ela se sentiu completamente perdida.

5...

Era estranho. Era muito, mas muito estranho tê-lo assim, olhando para ela depois de terem se evitado por tanto tempo. Depois dele tê-la evitado por tanto tempo.

E o jeito como ele a olhava também era estranho... pois ele jamais havia olhado para ela dessa forma.

E de que forma era essa? Ela não fazia a menor ideia!

4...

E enquanto todos gritavam com alegria e ansiavam pelo fim da contagem regressiva, aqueles dois se olhavam, se encaravam... e se perdiam um nos olhos do outro.

3...

Tão distantes, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão... tão... perto.

2...

Para eles, o tempo pareceu parar por completo...

1...

Mas o tempo não parou.

A contagem regressiva não cessou.

E enquanto seus amigos se abraçavam e desejavam uns aos outros um "feliz ano novo", enquanto dezenas de fogos de artifício explodiam e iluminavam o céu, ela foi despertada bruscamente do seu devaneio.

Porque naquele exato minuto, ela foi beijada.

O beijo, na verdade, não durou mais do que poucos segundos, e ela mal teve tempo de perceber o que estava acontecendo, quanto mais de retribuir o que havia recebido.

Mesmo confusa e sem entender direito o que acabara de acontecer, ela viu...

…. viu o rosto de Aqualad se afastar do seu.

…. viu o sorriso provocante que o galante herói lhe deu.

…. e logo desviou o seu olhar para procurar por ele. Para procurar pelo jovem que estava a observá-la durante toda a noite.

Mas ela não o encontrou mais.

A pilastra onde ele estava apoiado, agora estava vazia... sozinha...

…. e o copo que há pouco ele estava segurando, agora não passava de cacos de vidro jogados ao chão.


	3. A segunda atração

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Ela e Ele - Terceira Parte<p>

A segunda atração

Às vezes ela pensava que se lembrava da segunda vez que ele havia olhado para ela. Mas às vezes, ela se perguntava se aquilo tinha acontecido de verdade... se perguntava se aquilo tudo não passava de um sonho.

Tudo aconteceu alguns dias após a comemoração de Ano Novo, durante uma missão.

Uma missão que não terminou nada bem...

Apesar dos heróis terem conseguido colocar o atual vilão atrás das grades, o líder titânico não terminou a batalha no seu melhor estado.

Ele havia sido ferido... muito, muito ferido. E se não fosse por ela e pelos poderes que ela possuía, o rapaz provavelmente não conseguiria sobreviver, tamanha era a gravidade dos seus machucados.

Curá-lo foi uma tarefa exaustiva e bastante exigente, mas mesmo com o cansaço batendo incessantemente a porta, ela não se rendeu e prosseguiu com o seu trabalho. Porque ela precisava curá-lo... ela precisava que ele ficasse bem... não porque ele era o seu destemido líder, mas porque ele era o seu amigo. E ela não queria perdê-lo de forma alguma.

Após longas cinco horas de profunda concentração e de canalizar toda a sua energia para a reparação dos órgãos e tecidos danificados, que ela notou uma significativa melhora na aparência do rapaz. E só depois dela ter se certificado de que ele realmente se encontrava fora da "zona de perigo" que ela permitiu ser dominada pelo esgotamento.

Fechando seus olhos, que por sinal sinal estavam tão, mas tão pesados, ela não encontrou forças para se manter de pé, muito menos para conseguir caminhar até a maca mais próxima. E enquanto seu corpo se aproximava cada vez mais do chão frio da enfermaria, a sua mente se desligava por completo, não permitindo que nem o pensamento mais insignificante se formasse.

\\

Ela não estava acordada, mas também não estava dormindo. Talvez, ela estivesse alguma coisa entre os dois...

E enquanto estava nesse estranho estado entre o sono e o despertar que ela percebeu que se encontrava deitada numa cama. Não era a sua cama, mas pelo menos era bem mais confortável do que o chão no qual havia desmaiado há... há... bem, há algum tempo atrás. Mas não foi só isso que ela percebeu.

Ela estava na enfermaria. E não estava sozinha.

Porque ele estava lá com ela.

Apesar de não conseguir abrir seus olhos violetas devido à exaustão que ainda clamava o seu corpo, ela podia muito bem senti-lo ao seu lado. Podia sentir que ele estava lá por ela... que ele estava lá olhando por ela... e olhando para ela.

E então ela o ouviu.

Foi estranho a princípio. Depois de tanto tempo sem conversarem, depois de tanto tempo sem ao menos se cumprimentarem, lá estava ele, sentado à beira da cama, conversando com ela, falando pelos cotovelos. Claro que essa conversa mais parecia um monólogo, já que ela, por estar beirando a inconsciência, não podia respondê-lo, mas esse fato não parecia incomodá-lo nem um pouco.

E ela o ouviu falar e falar por sabe-se lá quanto tempo...

… e aproveitou cada segundo.

E ele falou e falou, seus lábios esverdeados se mexendo sem parar.

Falou sobre como rolou de rir quando Ciborgue o contou sobre o furioso tapa que ela havia dado em Aqualad durante a celebração do Ano Novo e de como o belo herói aquático ficou perplexo com a "inesperada" reação da garota. Falou sobre a difícil luta que os titãs tiveram mais cedo naquele dia e de como eles subestimaram aquele vilão, que mostrou que não deveria em nada ser subestimado. Falou de como todos haviam ficado preocupados com Robin e de como Estelar chorava copiosamente pelo estado delicado em que o seu líder – amigo, namorado, amante – se encontrava.

E falou sobre ela.

Sobre quando a encontrou caída no chão da ala médica, sobre como os seus batimentos estavam fracos e sobre como a sua pele estava mais pálida do que de costume.

Mas ele não parou por aí, e ela sentiu seu coração apertar com cada palavra que deixava os lábios dele.

Porque ele, então, falou sobre eles.

Falou de como ele começou a se sentir diferente quando estava ao lado dela... e de como passou a temer esses sentimentos até então misteriosos para ele. Falou de como procurou propositalmente se afastar dela a fim de que tudo voltasse a ser como antes e que ele parasse de se sentir dessa forma.

Mas os seus sentimentos não pararam, não deixaram de existir. Seus sentimentos apenas se tornaram mais fortes.

E quando percebeu o tanto que eles dois haviam se afastado, quando percebeu a imensa tristeza que havia se alojado nos olhos dela, ele não mais sabia como se redimir e muito menos tentar reparar algo que parecia ser irreparável.

E ele contou a ela sobre os seus medos. Medo de que ela nunca mais o perdoasse mesmo se ele implorasse por perdão. Medo de que ela nunca mais o aceitasse de volta, nem como colega, ou amigo, ou como algo a mais. Medo de que ele a perdesse para sempre... mais do que ele já havia perdido até então.

E de repente, em meio aquela sincera e inesperada confissão, ela sentiu o cansaço se aproximar mais uma vez, clamando seu corpo e sua mente para o conforto e descanso que somente a inconsciência poderia lhe prover. Ela bem que tentou lutar. Queria continuar a escutar o que ele lhe dizia, mas não teve jeito. A fadiga falou mais alto e ela logo se sentiu mais uma vez entorpecida, presa pelas cruéis garras da letargia.

E ela não ouviu mais nada.

\\

Ela não sabia ao certo quanto tempo se passou... não fazia ideia de quanto tempo permaneceu desacordada e se recuperando do enorme gasto de energia.

Mas de uma coisa ela sabia.

Que quando ela despertou, que quando suas pálpebras não estavam mais tão pesadas a ponto de evitar que seus olhos se abrissem, ela se viu sozinha na enfermaria.

Porque ele não estava lá.

E então, percebendo-se ali, completamente só, ela não pôde evitar de ser assaltada por um pensamento... ou melhor, por uma pergunta que, após ser formada, não queria mais deixar a sua mente.

Engolindo em seco, ela questionou sua sanidade. Ela se questionou, pois não sabia se o que acontecera fora mesmo real, ou se tudo aquilo não passara de um sonho... um mero devaneio de sua mente dominada por uma nostalgia que não parecia ter fim.


	4. A atração final

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Ela e Ele - Quarta Parte<p>

A atração final

Com muita delicadeza, ela pôs a recém-esvaziada xícara de chá sobre a mesa e, a medida em que o saboroso líquido descia ainda quente por sua garganta, um pequeno sorriso começou a se formar em seus pálidos lábios. Mas aquele tenro e tímido sorriso tinha uma explicação. Ela estava recordando.

Recordando da sua juventude, de uma época em que ela e seus amigos costumavam enfrentar os mais diversos e perigosos vilões, uma época distante, de quando ela ainda era uma heroína. Claro que a cidade de Jump ainda a considera uma grande heroína até os dias de hoje, mas depois de exatos vinte anos atuando como tal, ela resolveu abrir mão do título e se dedicar a outras atividades nem um pouco relacionadas com o que costumava fazer antigamente. E hoje, muitos e muitos anos após a sua "aposentadoria", tudo o que ela pode fazer é recordar...

E entre todas as mais distintas lembranças que rodopiavam incessantemente por sua mente irriquieta, uma única foi capaz de atrair por completo a sua atenção e fazer o seu pequenino sorriso se alargar um pouquinho mais...

…. e o que era antes um pequeno sorriso se tornou um grande sorriso.

Era engraçado como ela conseguia se lembrar com uma perfeição quase que absurda daquilo. Aquele fato acontecera há muito tempo atrás, mas para ela parecia que ele ocorrera ontem mesmo, tamanha era a sua familiaridade com a cena. Eram pequenos detalhes, como a cor das almofadas que repousavam sobre o sofá, o tipo de comida que permanecia esquecida sobre a mesa, a quantidade de pratos que ainda estavam na pia esperando apenas pela boa vontade de alguém para lavá-los. E ela se lembrava de tudo mesmo.

Porque realmente não tinha como esquecer aquele dia.

O dia em que ela tomou uma importante decisão e resolveu enfrentar os seus medos, ou melhor, resolveu enfrentá-lo.

Porque aquele foi o dia em que ele a olhou pela terceira vez.

Na verdade, "olhar" seria a atenuação das atenuações. Porque ele não estava apenas olhando para ela. Ele estava praticamente devorando-a com os olhos. E no exato momento em que ela sentiu aqueles dois globos esverdeados em cima dela, vigiando o menor de seus movimentos, encarando-a como se não houvesse amanhã, ela reuniu toda a sua coragem, deixou de lado o livro que estava lendo e, com um profundo suspiro, levantou-se do sofá.

Quem ele pensava que era para ficar brincando com ela daquela forma tão estúpida? Quem ele pensava que era para fazê-la de boba tão descaradamente? E quem ele pensava que ela era para permitir uma coisa dessas? Toda aquela situação já tinha passado dos limites... já tinha se tornado algo muito maior que o próprio ridículo. E se ele não era homem o suficiente para fazer alguma coisa que não fosse ficar encarando-a daquele jeito, caberia a ela então fazer algo a respeito do estranho "problema" que surgira entre os dois.

Caberia a ela, e a ela somente, tomar uma atitude.

E foi exatamente isso o que ela fez.

A cada passo que dava em direção ao rapaz, ela podia sentir o seu corpo cada vez mais pesado... pesado por causa da raiva que começou a sentir, por causa da mágoa que crescera em seu coração, e por causa da frustração que estraçalhava o seu orgulho (ou o que sobrara dele). E ela estava tão dominada por essa miscelânea de emoções ruins que mal percebeu quando as palavras começaram a fugir desesperadamente de sua boca... ao mesmo tempo que começaram a fugir do seu controle.

E tudo começou com um simples "por quê?".

Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo com ela. Por que ele não mais a olhava nos olhos, por que não mais falava com ela, por que não mais ria com ela. Perguntou por que ele começou a se afastar dela daquela forma tão cruel e se eles teriam que viver assim pelo resto de suas vidas. Perguntou se ele por acaso a odiava e o que ela poderia ter feito para que ele passasse a odiá-la com tanto fervor. E ela contou a ele o quanto estava cansada. Cansada de se sentir deixada de lado, cansada de ser ignorada, cansada ser tratada como se não passasse de um grande nada. E principalmente, cansada de ficar confusa com todo aquele maldito jogo de encarar que ele começara do nada! E entre uma pergunta e outra, entre uma confissão e outra, ela nem se deu conta de que começara a chorar... e muito menos se deu conta de que seu corpo todo começou a tremer e que seus olhos começaram a brilhar.

E se tinha algo que ele conhecia muito bem, esse algo era aquele brilho que subitamente começou a dominar aqueles chorosos olhos violetas.

Um brilho que indicava perigo. Muito perigo.

Se ele já estava assombrado com o comportamento impassivo dela, que em nada lembrava a moça reservada e quieta que ele tanto conhecia – e de quem ele tanto gostava – ele ficou completamente apavorado ao perceber que a jovem se encontrava num estado de tamanha angústia e aflição que havia perdido o controle sobre seus poderes.

Agora, fora a vez dele de reunir toda a coragem que possuía e afastar o medo que começara a sentir. Porque ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Ela estava certa... aquela situação já tinha passado dos limites e não poderia mais continuar. Agora, ele deveria reparar todo o dano que fizera. E com esse pensamento em mente, ele chamou por ela. Não... ele implorou para que ela parasse. Implorou para ela se acalmar. Mas de nada adiantaram suas súplicas porque ela não conseguia mais escutá-lo.

E em meio a uma confusão sem limites de redemoinhos de energia, objetos voando, vidros se estraçalhando e coisas quebrando, ele se aproximou dela o máximo possível e a segurou firmemente pelos ombros, chacoalhando aquele corpo tão frágil e tentando, de alguma forma, fazê-la voltar à realidade e parar antes que alguém se machucasse. Antes que ela mesma se machucasse... mais do que já estava machucada.

Ravena!

Nunca em toda a sua vida ele pronunciou o nome dela com tanto sentimento. Havia um estranho misto de preocupação, medo, zelo e afeto naquela única palavra... naquele único nome... e foi justamente aquele grito desesperado, aquela súplica ansiosa que foi capaz de arrancar alguma reação dela.

E ele a ouviu pedir por ajuda, porque aquela agonia se tornara algo muito grande para ela apenas... e a jovem estava mais do que certa de que não conseguiria parar sozinha.

Ao ouvir aquele lamento tão sofrido, ele sentiu algo surgir no fundo do seu peito. Algo quente e forte. Algo poderoso, mas tão poderoso que ele sentiu uma coragem como jamais sentira antes se apossar dele. Sentiu firmeza, determinação e certeza, mas muita certeza de que o que ele estava prestes a fazer seria a coisa certa. Seria tudo o que ambos precisavam naquele momento.

Sem pensar mais, ele encurtou a distância que os separavam e a beijou sem nenhuma hesitação.

E enquanto eles permanecia assim, um com os lábios firmemente colados nos lábios do outro, o redemoinho de energia cessou, os objetos pararam de voar, vidros não foram mais estraçalhados e nada mais se quebrou. E o mais importante, ela foi parando de tremer e o brilho perigoso que havia se apoderado de seus olhos os deixou com a mesma rapidez que chegou.

E então, ela sentiu os lábios dele a deixarem, apenas para que ele a envolvesse num forte abraço. E ela o ouviu pedir por perdão... umas, duas, três, dez vezes. Perdão por ele ser o covarde que era e por ter causado a ela um sofrimento tão desnecessário. Perdão por sua imaturidade em lidar com os sentimentos que começara a ter por ela. Perdão por fazer ela passar por algo que não merecia passar.

Desfazendo o abraço e com uma tristeza indescritível no olhar, ele finalmente disse o que mais temia: que a entenderia perfeitamente se ela nunca mais o perdoasse, porque por mais que lhe pedisse desculpas, ele não se achava digno de ser perdoado.

As palavras dele soaram como uma estranho dejà vu... como um sonho distante e etéreo. E ela sabia que de alguma forma já o ouvira fazer aquele mesmo discurso... usar aquelas mesmas palavras... sentir aquele mesmo medo. Deixou, então, sua mente vagar até o dia em que acordara na enfermaria. Até o dia em que acordara pensando nele... e somente nele. Até o dia em que sua confusão atingiu o seu ápice e achou que sua razão começara a sucumbir.

E ela não pode evitar.

Ela riu.

"Aha! Então é aí que você se escondeu!" A súbita exclamação a alarmou um pouco, fazendo com que ela se levantasse com pressa da cadeira e buscasse apoio na mesa a sua frente. "Eu tava te procurando, Rae! Achei que você já estava no quarto se arrumando."

"É... era o que eu planejava fazer... mas acho que me perdi um pouco..."

Garfield se aproximou da mulher a sua frente, a sua mulher, olhando-a com uma ternura infinita.

Ela era linda.

Alguns fios violetas ainda podiam ser vistos naquele mar branco que se tornara os seus cabelos, agora muito mais curtos do que de costume. As rugas em seu rosto não escondiam em nada sua idade e suas olheiras e tez pálida refletiam uma vida penosa e regrada, mas também repleta de boas suspresas.

Ela não era linda. Ela era perfeita.

"Rae, tá tudo bem?" Perguntou com suavidade e preocupação, enquanto deixava suas mãos maltratadas pelo tempo pentearem os cabelos dela.

"Está sim, Gar... acho que eu só não me expressei direito... eu me perdi numas lembranças, só isso!" Respondeu com um sorriso gracioso, seu rosto se inclinando levemente na direção do toque do seu marido.

Ele era maravilhoso.

Seu cabelo, que um dia já fora um rebelde emaranhado verde, agora seguia um comportado estilo grisalho. Seus músculos flácidos, sua pele áspera, seu rosto enrugado deixavam transparecer os efeitos do tempo em seu corpo. E os seus olhos cansados mostravam um homem que já vira coisas demais.

Ele não era maravilhoso. Ele era perfeito.

"Agora você me deixou curioso! Lembrando de quê?" Questionou com uma de suas típicas risadas.

Chegando bem perto dele, ela plantou um delicado e demorado beijo no canto de seus lábios e, se afastando em direção à porta da cozinha, disse sem cerimônias. "De como você era um idiota quando éramos mais novos... agora pare de uma vez de me atazanar e me deixe ir para o quarto me arrumar, porque eu que não quero chegar atrasada na formatura do meu neto!"

"Hum?" Disse um tanto quanto abobalhado, ainda pensando na sensação prazerosa que era ter os lábios dela sobre sua pele. "Ei! Espera aí! Eu não era um idiota coisa nenhuma!"

Sim ele era... e como era! Mas ela o amava de qualquer jeito.

E ela não pôde evitar.

Ela riu.

* * *

><p>NA: Eita! Que demora para postar, não! Mas é que esse foi um capítulo incrivelmente difícil de escrever! Ele é um pouco diferente dos anteriores, principalmente pela mudança de tempo durante o desenrolar dos fatos, mas espero que isso não tenha ficado (muito) confuso! Bem, espero que tenham gostado do desfecho da história! E muito obrigada pelos comentários postados!

Um grande abraço e até a próxima fic!

Laarc


End file.
